Tordoci
General Information Tordoci (native "Tořdoči") is the language of a fictional ancient clan, the "Tordo". The fictional "Tordo" were known for their appreciation of nature, heavy use of mind altering substances, and their heavy trade influences with mind altering substances. Tordo heavily focus on simplistic happy lifestyles, positive interpersonal relationships, and creative expression through music. Phonology Consonants Vowels Writing System The table below shows the Tordoci alphabet. Voiced and unvoiced versions of each consonant are grouped. The name of each letter is in parentheses below it. Phonotactics * The possible syllables in Tordoci are ©©V(V)©© * Vowels may NOT appear next to the same vowel (aa, ee, ii, oo, uu, yy) * The following diphthongs may NOT exist: ae, ay, ei, ie, ou, uo, ya, yu, yo * If an illegal diphthong is forced by affixes, a stop is introduced between the two vowels. In written form, a stop is denoted by "-" * Consonant pairs are only used in affixes. * When t 'is the first letter in a consonant pair, it is pronounced more like a stop. The only exception to this is "'tř" 'in which the "'t" is pronounced normally. * Consonants may NOT appear next to the same consonant, or a grouped consonant (pp, bb, td, vf, etc...) Capitalization The following rules apply to capitalizing letters: (note: "unmodified" words here refer to words before affixes are placed on them). * The first letter of unmodified proper nouns (names of people and places) are capitalized. This means that if a prefix were put on "Tony", it would look like prefTony. * The first letter of honorifics are capitalized. * The first letter of each sentence is capitalized. Punctuation * A period "." is used at the end of declarative and imperative sentences. * A question mark "?" is used at the end of interrogative sentences. * An exclamation mark "!" is used at the end of exclamatory sentences. * A comma "," is used to indicate a pause between separate parts of the sentence. * An apostrophe ' is used to attach affixes to the word when the attachment does not create an illegal diphthong. * A dash "-" replaces the apostrophe when the attachment creates an illegal diphthong. Morphology Consonantal Root System All words are formed using a biliteral, triliteral, or quadraliteral root. Root Anatomy The root of a word has 3 main parts: the major consonants©, the vowel slots(V), and the extensions (E). * Biliteral structure C(V)C(E) for broad categories. * Triliteral structure: C(V)C(V)C(E) for sub-categories. * Quadraliteral structure: C(V)C(V)C(V)C(E) for sub-categories. * Vowel slots may be filled by any single vowel or legal diphthong. * Vowel slots may not contain any consonants. * Extension slots may be up to 3 syllables. Affixes * In written form, an apostrophe ' is added between the word and the affix. The apostrophe has no effect on spoken language. * If an affix creates an illegal diphthong, a stop is introduced between them, and the apostrophe is changed to "-" * Prefixes always end with a vowel. * Suffixes always begin with a vowel. * If the the word being modified begins with a vowel, the letter "l" is inserted between the word and affix. * If the word being modified end with a vowel, the letter "l" is inserted between the word and affix. Nouns Noun Declension Nouns decline based on number and case in suffixes. ''The table below lists all of the cases for nouns, as well as some explanation. Verbs Verb Conjugation Verbs conjugate based on Tense and Aspect in a suffix, and have other modifier suffixes. Tense indicates when the action takes place. * Present tense indicates the action takes place in the present. * Past tense indicates it already happened. * Future tense indicates that it will happen. * Conditional case indicates it will happen under a specified condition. Aspect indicates how the action extends over time. * Simple aspect indicates that the action is being referred to as a whole, with no reference to time. * Progressive aspect indicates that the action is taking place at the time of reference. * Perfective aspect indicates that the action has completed at the time of reference. * Perfective-progressive aspect indicates that the action has been taking place up to the time of reference. * Repetitive aspect indicates that the action has happened before, and is happening again. ** Habitual aspect is a sub-aspect of repetitive, and indicates that the action happens regularly, without reference to time. ** Iterative aspect is a sub-aspect of repetitive, and indicates that the action is happening over and over within the time of reference. * Inchoative aspect indicates that the action is beginning at the time of reference. * Cessative aspect indicates that the action is ending at the time of reference. Verb Modifiers Simple present verbs (verbs with no Tense/Aspect suffix) can be modified with the following other suffixes: Pronouns Personal Pronouns Non-personal Pronouns Adjectives Adverbs Syntax Tordoci uses SVO word order. Adjectives go before the noun. Adverbs go after the verb Numbers Tordoci uses base 10 as its number system. In order from zero to nine, the Tordoci numbers are: oz, ol, ut, ad, ok, uv, an, ed, eb, iv. * Tens are formed by appending "olf" to the number. * Hundreds are formed by appending "uts" to the number. * Thousands are formed by appending "aps" to the number. Below are some more complex examples: * Number-related affixes Idioms Links Tordoci/Lexicon Tordoci/Translations __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__